


A Falcon, an Ant, and a Spider Walk Into a Base

by mystified_mint



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), everyone knows Spiderman's a kid but not his identity, happy AU where the Avengers worked things out and everyone is friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystified_mint/pseuds/mystified_mint
Summary: Falcon and Antman get into trouble. Spiderman saves the day.





	1. The Falcon

It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission. Nothing complicated. Nothing dangerous. Falcon would keep his distance and scope the place out from the sky, only swooping in as backup if Antman encountered trouble on the ground. They’d planned to be in and out of the facility within two hours tops.

Five hours later, they were sitting in a cell, both rendered powerless without their tech. A transparent force field blocked their only exit, the audible hum of electricity warning not to touch. 

“Think this was a trap?” Scott wondered aloud.

“It must’ve been,” Sam decided, scowling at the wall. “They were too prepared. There’s no way they could’ve beat us without already knowing we were coming.”

“Man, this sucks... What do we do now?”

Sam's eyes shifted towards the force field, trying to catch a glimpse of where they might've taken his suit.

“Well, if we’re lucky, help should be on the way.”

In better circumstances, he might've laughed at how quickly Scott whipped around.

“Wait, did you already call someone?” 

“Something like that.”

“How? When? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Settle down, Tic Tac. Didn’t wanna get your hopes up too soon. There’s a communicator in my gear that should’ve sent a distress signal to the compound when they stripped us down.”

“So the other Avengers know we’re in trouble?”

“As long as someone was there to receive the signal, rescue should just be a matter of time." Sam paused for a moment before continuing. "I’ve got some experience with this sort of thing, so don’t lose your head just yet.”

“What? You mean like- Oh, right, right. Military man. Got it.”

He was relieved when Scott finally seemed to relax… at least as much as one could in an electrified cell. He didn’t blame the other man for being anxious, especially if anything about their situation hit close to home, but he trusted that their teammates had their backs. 

The only real question in his mind was who would be showing up.

 

* * *

 

Sam was a lot less confident once help actually arrived.

“Why are you here, kid?!”

The whites of Spiderman’s eyes widened in alarm. Sam still thought it was a weird feature for the mask to have.

“You needed help!”

“Yeah, from an Avenger! Not a teenager! Aren’t you supposed to be a happy backyard superbrat?” 

_“Friendly neighborhood Spiderman.”_

“Not the point.”

“Then what is the point? You guys called for help, and I’m the one who answered. Sorry if you were hoping for someone else, but I’m already here!”

“The kid’s right, you know,” Scott interjected. “And we should probably get a move on before the guards notice him.”

Muttering one last thing about child endangerment (that was too quiet for Scott but not for the kid), Sam finally relented.

“Alright, have you seen where the key card is? You’ll need it to turn off-”

The force field was gone before he finished talking. Spiderman proudly brandished the card in his hand, white eyes squinting in satisfaction.

“Hey, nice job!” Scott praised easily, patting the boy’s shoulder as he rushed out of the cell. “Now let’s go find our gear!”

Sam could practically feel the kid glow in response. Deciding not to be _too_ much of a killjoy, he offered a small nod of approval.

“Not half bad.”

Spiderman’s mask had no mouth, but it was still obvious when he grinned.

 

* * *

 

Once Sam and Scott were suited back up (with only a single guard standing in there way, which was both convenient yet insulting), the three of them set out to dismantle the base from within. The goons who’d previously captured them had lost their only advantage, as the element of surprise now belonged to the heroes. 

The first wave was single-handedly taken out by Falcon, who shot, fought, and flung the men that converged on them almost effortlessly. Antman chose to target the stragglers, knocking them this way and that before they remembered there was another Avenger to worry about. It was almost laughable how easy it all was. Falcon doubted it was even worth deploying Redwing.

Spiderman, meanwhile, snuck right by to check a lab that’d been abandoned in the chaos. When the trio eventually reconvened, Sam and Scott's attention was immediately drawn to the unfamiliar briefcase in his hands.

“Find something interesting?” Sam asked cautiously.

“Just some important looking vials,” Spiderman explained. “It looks like this whole place was dedicated to researching whatever chemicals are in here. I have no idea what this stuff is, but I bet Dr. Banner could figure it out.”

“Sounds good to me,” Scott shrugged, heading for the exit. “Now let’s get outta here. I was supposed to check in with Hope forever ago, and there’s no cell service for miles.” 

Sam had to agree. At that point, he wanted nothing more than a shower and a nap to recover from the day's less-than-perfect mission. They were nearly out the door when Scott suddenly stopped, turning to Spiderman with a strange expression.

“Hey, Spidey, can you fly in that suit?”

“No?” the boy replied, confused. “Why?”

Realizing what Scott was getting at, Sam raised his own question.

“And you’re not a pilot either, right?”

“Uh… no?”

The older heroes shared a look before Scott voiced one final follow-up. 

_“How did you even get here?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at me posting something for a new (or maybe old) fandom! Those of you who follow me on Tumblr might have noticed the sudden influx of MCU-related reblogs among other things. Long story short, my main interests have been shifting, so I might try writing for a few different fandoms moving forward. 
> 
> For everyone else who has no idea what I'm talking about, I hope you liked my first Avengers fic! This is potentially the first of three chapters, with each chapter leaning more towards one character's POV than the rest. (In case it wasn't clear, this one's for Sam, meaning the next two would be for Scott and Peter.)
> 
> Anyway, I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	2. The Ant

If Scott hadn’t already seen Spiderman lugging around a backpack full of textbooks, his high voice and energetic behavior surely would’ve given him away eventually. Neither Stark nor Spiderman himself ever admitted just how young he was, but the more Scott listened to him talk, the more certain he was that the answer was too young.

“...and when I finally convinced F.R.I.D.A.Y. to let me into the Quinjet, it hit me that I didn’t actually know how to fly the thing, so I looked around for some kinda manual, but I couldn’t find one so I asked Karen if she could tell me how to fly it, but…”

Though it looked like Sam had long since tuned out, Scott still tried his best to listen. He nodded along patiently while Spiderman rambled and gesticulated, picking out the few details that sounded important. Between his young daughter and his best friend, he had plenty of experience deciphering convoluted stories. Still, when it came to hyperactivity, he had to admit that the kid was giving even Cassie a run for her money.

Ah, Cassie. He wondered if she’d be this chatty when she was his age. Knowing her mother (as well as himself), the odds seemed high. She was already so clever at just 10 years old, though he hoped it’d never get her into trouble. He knew from experience where an attitude like that could get you, and god forbid she take after him _too much_ or-

“Um… Mr. Antman, sir?”

Startled out of his more paternal thoughts, he returned his attention to the teenager who’d sparked them, noting that Spiderman was now looking at him with concern. Wearing what he hoped was a friendly smile, he offered the kid his hand.

“Real name’s Scott Lang, but you can just call me Scott.”

“Oh!” Spiderman accepted the handshake with a bit more force than necessary, reminding Scott that he was both formidably strong and overly excitable. “I’m P- uh- pleased to meet you!” Immediately, he pulled back. “Not that we haven’t already met, because I mean obviously… but… um… yeah.”

Was it possible to get attached to a kid he barely knew anything about? Apparently so. Not only did the awkward enthusiasm remind Scott of his own behavior around the more renowned Avengers, but coming from a superhuman who could kick his ass on a good day, it was as flattering as it was endearing.

“So,” Scott moved on, sparing the kid from further embarrassment. “Long story short, you got your suit’s AI to pilot the Quinjet for you.”

Spiderman shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s basically it.”

“Please tell me you left a note,” Sam sighed, having caught the tail end of their conversation. “Stark’s gonna pitch a fit if he finds you and the Quinjet missing before we get back.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure F.R.I.D.A.Y. can fill him in,” Spiderman insisted. “Besides, I was only gone a few hours, and I helped you guys out. How mad could he be?”

 

* * *

 

The answer apparently was very mad, as Stark rushed towards them as soon as they landed. Spiderman shrunk back at the sight of his scowl. Fortunately for everyone involved, Scott was quick to intervene.

“In his defense, we would’ve been pretty screwed without him, and he didn’t even need to fight anyone!” 

“Is that true?” Stark glanced in Sam’s direction. He relaxed slightly when Sam nodded.

“Yeah, we were pretty stuck,” Sam admitted reluctantly. “The kid was a big help. If you were worried because he took the Quinjet, apparently he just let his AI handle the flying.”

Stark turned back to Spiderman, looking torn between relief and exasperation. After asking a few more questions, he led the young hero away, leaving Sam and Scott to their own devices.

“Man, who knew Stark could be such a helicopter parent,” Scott couldn’t help but remark once he was sure the man was out of earshot. “Maybe the rumor’s actually true.”

“Rumor?” Sam quirked an eyebrow. “What’re you on about, Tic Tac?

“You know… the one about Spiderman’s identity, and the reason why Stark hovers over him so much. People have been theorizing about it forever.”

“Wait,” Sam paused. "Are you trying to say... you think Spiderman is Stark's son?"

“Yeah! It checks out, doesn’t it?”

Sam stared.

Scott stared back.

Sam threw his arms up in the air, exasperated.

“No! No, it doesn’t! First of all, how the hell could he have hidden a teenager from the media, let alone the Avengers?”

“Well, maybe he… uh…”

“Second, what about the whole vigilante thing? Why would he let his supposed secret son swing around the city fighting crime? Shit, we only met the guy because Stark brought him out to fight _us.”_

“Okay, okay, you’re making very good points,” Scott conceded. “But you’ve gotta admit he acts weirdly parental around the kid, right?”

Sam gave him a weary look, then turned away. Scott made an offended noise when he realized the conversation was over.

“Wha- C’mon, Falcon! _Falcon!”_

The man kept walking.

“Hey! Ugh, just… _Sam!”_

Scott took a step forward, ready to follow…

Only to be hit by a sudden wave of vertigo. 

“Wait, wha…”

Abruptly, his legs gave out, bringing him crashing to the ground with a violent thud. When he opened his eyes to seek out help, he realized his vision too had begun to blur.

_“Scott? Hey, Scott!”_

Distantly, he registered someone calling his name, but he could barely recognize their voice over the static filling his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I haven't forgotten about this fic! I'd actually written the majority of this chapter over 2 months ago, but then got stuck on the last part. Glad to finally get it out here.
> 
> As always, I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
